My Jolly Sailor Bold
by Ravenwood316
Summary: Lovina was betrayed by the one she loved. With her dying words she placed a curse on him and his descendants which was granted by the Lord of the sea himself. Now living as a mermaid what will happen when she runs into the great-great-grandson of the man who left her for dead? SpainxFem!Romano, AU, human names used. cover art sucks but couldn't find anything good.
1. Prolouge

**This was the second story I adopted from Novahetalia. I don't think this one will be updated offten but I figured I should at least put up the first chapter. Don't forget to review and Enjoy!^^ **

**Note: I DID NOT WRITE THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

The crystal water of the ocean reflected the rising sunset, acting as a mirror. Wispy clouds surrounded the setting sun, as though to act as a blanket to the sleepless sun.

Below the dying sky was an expansive town. From a distance it appeared to be lit up with a thousand lanterns. But in reality, fire was everywhere.

In the town, death found all. From the baker's boy to the Noble-man's daughter, Death followed behind. Always close. Flames leapt from building to building, illuminating the city in its dangerous orange-yellow glow. Loud curses and agonizing screams leapt from the buildings as people succumbed to the deathly raid

A young woman ran through the chaotic burning town around her, using the shadows as a cover as thugs ran by. Screams and yells for help came from all around her. Pushing herself from the corner, she made her way to the cliff where her beloved sailor said he would wait for her, by their arrangement.

He had only been here in the town for about a week, showering her with gifts and words of love, promising to whisk her away from the small dull town she inhabited with her wealthy merchant father.

Windows exploded as she passed, flames reaching out with invisible hands to grasp at her clothes, singing her clothes indefinitely. She surged forward, reaching the cliff in a rush.

* * *

She stood at the top near the edge and waited for her beloved, pushing the agonizing voices from her mind. Her head of brunette curls swiveled around, seeking the one she loved, her flyaway curl bouncing along with her erratic movements.

Behind her she heard the familiar footsteps. She looked behind her, spotting her sailor, followed by numerous armed men.

Her Sailor was not dressed in his usual dock hand garb of a white singlet and loose, baggy blue pants, being replaced instead by a long red and black coat, splattered with the blood of the townspeople, and long black pants tucked into filthy bloodstained boots .

Her eyes widened as she saw her sailor smirk darkly at the sight of her. Happy memories of the man who had stolen her heart faded. All the times they had kissed and made love, now seemed nothing more than a dream. She took a step back as they approached and accidently kicked a stone off the cliff, sending it tumbling into the ocean below. Jagged rocks protruded from the ocean, seemingly as sharp as a pike-man's spear.

The young merchant's daughter shied away as the men surrounded her. Tears streamed down her soft beautiful face as her sailor pulled his sharp, silver dagger, swung back and pierced her through her body, just above her heart.

She looked down at body, eyes widening as blood poured from the wound in her chest, marring her perfect, unscarred skin. Blood soaked her pretty brown and gold gown and puddled at her feet. She looked back at the sailor that broke her heart.

"A-Antonio… W-w-why? I-I thought y-y-you l-" She coughed out, blood leaking down the side of her mouth, adding to the stain on her dress.

"You thought I loved you? How foolish, amore. I have killed many; love was never in my heart. Now die" The 'Sailor' - Antonio - said pulling the blade from her chest, flicking the blood onto her face and clothes.

"I-I-I c-c-curse you, by Poseidon's w-w-ill. M-m-may you n-never r-rest. Y-you shall wander the seas w-w-ithout luck for e-e-ternity. T-this is m-m-y curse for you Antonio Hernández Carriedo." She said, blood gurgling in the back of her throat.

The woman spluttered, spitting blood all over the pirate in front of her before her eyes rolled back and she toppled over the edge, heading for the suddenly fierce depths of the sea. The ocean seemed to rear up in anger as the young woman fell towards it.

* * *

The men peered over the edge and waited for the girl to be impaled on the spikes of the cliff.

However just before she hit the luminous water, hands flew from the water holding the girl above the spikes before lowering her into the water, as though she was a delicate flower.

As her body made contact with the now murky water, her brunette hair billowed out around her, blood washing from her skin and clothing. Web-like hands tore at the clothing as the body sank, leaving the girl's bare skin available to the elements.

Out of nowhere they heard the mermaid's chorus over the screams and curses coming from the blazing town.

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold."_

The last thing the pirates saw was the silvery-purple tail of a newborn mermaid.

* * *

The young woman let her body fall down to the water, accepting her fate of death. She had so wished to take revenge, but alas it was not to be.

Right before she hit the tallest spike, webbed, scaly hands shot out of the water and held her before the spike could touch her. She could feel herself being moved away from the sharp point of the water by the hands, before being lowered into the water.

She crossed her hands over her chest and felt herself being gently pulled under the water. Once she was completely submerged she felt the hands tear at her clothes, ripping them from her body. She opened her eyes, regretting the action as ocean water stung her eyes, tearing away at her sight.

She squinted into the area around her to see nothing but flashes of fish tails. Suddenly a face appeared above her, scary but beautiful. Fine silver scales covered the face, barely visible in the water.

Small fangs protruded from her mouth as the aquatic creature peered at the young woman. A trail of silver hair sprouted from the creatures head.

Then a voice spoke into her head, soothing and gentle.

"My fair lady, I am Faurina. I am here on behalf of King Poseidon himself. His lordship has heard your cries and has bestowed upon this Antonio Hernández Carriedo the Curse you wished upon him and his descendants.

"It is his lordships wish for you to be able to witness the revenge yourself. However In order for this to occur, you must become a maiden of the sea, forever forsaking the land save for one day a year, whence you may walk among the lands people in secrecy.

"Do you agree to join the maidens of the sea in order to seek the revenge you so desire?" The creature asked, her voice breaking the silence of the young lady's head.

The young lady hesitated, but in the end she agreed, wanting to see her once- love crumble beneath the curse she had laid upon him. She nodded her head. The creature smiled, placing her webbed hand over the girl's heart, speaking in ancient tongues.

The young lady's eyes flew shut as she felt her legs fuse together and scales begin to grow over her lower regions as pain shot through her back. The wound on her chest sealed up, but left a dark black mark over the heart which resembled a dark sun.

Finally the pain stopped.

And Lovina opened her eyes


	2. Chapter 1-First meeting

**So if you remember I didn't write the first chapter and to make this story compleatly mine I've decided to do this story in first person like _'Bastard Pirates and a Box of Tomatoes'._****Please tell me what you think and Enjoy!^^**

* * *

**Several years later**

I've been a mermaid for around eighty four years now and I'm bored as hell! That Faurina chick had lied when she told me I could only go on land for one day a year. One of the first things I did when I was getting used to my tail was washed onto the shore where my tail split into a pair of legs. I tested it several times and came up with the same result.

I've traveled all over visiting port cities in different countries and watching sailors from the water but I miss my father and my old home. I went back a few times since I was turned and walked into town and no one recognized me, not even my merchant father who had survived that night.

There was a plaque in the town center with a list of those killed and I found my name pretty easily and felt nothing for my old life except for the feelings that I once held for the man who tried to kill here I was in some bay off the coast of Spain watching the ships restock their supplies. It was nighttime but the light of the fill moon and the stars turned the white beach to snow and the water to liquid silver.

* * *

I was about to dive and swim away when I heard a name I hadn't heard in years

"Antonio stop slacking and help load the ship!" curious I swam closer and hid behind a rock and watched two men talk.

"Hermano it's such a clear night and most of the supplies have already been brought aboard why do you need me?" the one called Antonio asked as the one who was clearly in charge glared back

"Antonio everyone else is helping so that means you as well or are you going to spend all of your time staring into the water?!" the older growled

"But Alejandro what if abuelo's stories were true? You know the ones about the mermaids!" Antonio asked happily with a huge ass grin spreading across his face

"The stories about our family being cursed by Poseidon and tatarabuelo watching a girl turn into a mermaid aren't real so get to work!" Alejandro yelled before walking off muttering in Spanish under his breath.

Antonio just shrugged and got to work while I watched unnoticed going over what had been said; they talked about mermaids and a curse, that Alejandro guy had also said it wasn't true.

I've learned several languages over the years and knew they had been talking about their grandfather and their great-great grandfather so could this Antonio be related to mine?

* * *

It wasn't long till the one I was watching had finished loading the ship and now he was walking along the beach and away from the ship humming a song I was very familiar with.

"_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,_

_And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,"_

His Spanish accent was thick and the way the moonlight hit his chocolate brown curls I felt my breath hitch and I couldn't stop myself from singing the next line out loud.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid; I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."_

I knew I had been found out when he spun towards the sea but I had sunk a bit deeper into the water so he couldn't see me.

"Hola is anyone out there? If you are I'm unarmed so I won't hurt you!" the idiot shouted annoying me to the point I couldn't stand hiding.

"You idiot you don't just announce that you're unarmed what if I had been trying to kill you?!" I yelled back coming out of my hiding place

"Oh are you shipwrecked?! Do I need to come save you?!" he freaked

"No I'm not shipwrecked and just stay there I'm perfectly fine!" I hissed as I swam a bit closer so we could talk, not enough for him to notice what I am but enough so we didn't have to shout.

"Oh then why are you hiding in the water?" he asked

"Um because I like to swim naked and I forgot where I left my clothes." I lied quickly which worked because this guy is a complete moron.

"For a second there I thought you were a mermaid." He laughed

"Oh and why's that because I'm in the water?" I huffed as he looked at me again

"Well that and the way you sang. My abuelo used to tell me stories about mermaids and said they have really pretty voices like sirens." He explained

"Sirens and mermaids are two different things stupid. Sirens are half bird and like to watch ships crash while Mermaids are half fish and depending on how they feel they may or may not rip a man to shreds." I told him as he just stood there blankly

"Were you even listening to me?!" I growled as he smiled again. What was this guy's problem anyways?

He just seemed so damned happy!

He really does look like the Antonio that I knew but that would be impossible because the one that I knew was twenty six at the time so that would make him one hundred and ten. This Antonio looked a lot younger

"Um how old are you?" I asked without thinking

"Why do you ask?" he wondered

"Um well you look familiar and I was wondering if you were him." I replied staying where I was

"Oh well I'm eighteen but I'll be nineteen soon." He said happily

"Oh then you can't be him. He's older than that." I sighed. Of course he wasn't him but that didn't mean they couldn't be related, could it? I'm so confused right now!

"I'm sorry I'm not him. Is he a sailor?" he wondered

"He was, I'm pretty sure he's dead now since I knew him a long time ago." I told him before turning to leave.

"Wait you never told me your name!" he called

"What makes you think we'll meet again?!" I demanded

"I don't but if I at least know your name then I'll always remember you." He smiled

"It's Lovina. What's yours now that you know mine?" I huffed

"My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" he yelled happily freezing me to the spot.

I really didn't think before I dove back into the water clearly showing off my glittering scales in the moonlight before disappearing from his sight completely.

* * *

**What will happen next?! Review to find out!^^**


	3. Chapter 2-Second meeting

**Yay chapter three! This one is in Antonio's POV. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

I watched as Lovina dove back into the water but what caught my eye besides her beauty was the flash of silvery-purple scales glinting in the light of the full moon as she disappeared from my line of sight.

I was frozen to my place in the sand staring at the place she had once been. I had finally seen a mermaid.

* * *

My grandfather had told me and my brothers stories when we were younger about our great-great grandfather Antonio Hernández Carriedo.

He told us that he had been a pirate captain and was a terror of the high seas, but there was always one that I loved above all others and that was the one about the mermaid and the curse.

Abuelo said that tatarabuelo had made Poseidon mad and placed a curse on all of tatarabuelo's descendants and when the curse was placed Mermaids sang and the sea reflected the God's anger.

Tatarabuelo had also chased a girl off a cliff but she never touched the rocks, instead she was reborn as a mermaid.

* * *

Ever since then I've been obsessed with mermaids and now tonight my dream since childhood has come true.

I've seen one.

I ran all the way back to the ship where I found a pissed Alejandro waiting with Juan and Carlos

"Antonio where the hell have you been?!" Alejandro growled as I stepped on board

"Walking along the beach like I do every time we are able to make port." I replied as Juan and Carlos tried to keep themselves from laughing

"What were you even doing out for so long? Normally you just go down the beach and then come back. This time you were gone long enough to count everything and tie it down." my brother told me as I looked back at the water

"I saw one." I whispered before pushing past my siblings and going below deck to my room and locking the door.

I then crossed the small room and fell onto my bed face first suddenly exhausted like I always was when dealing with Alejandro.

I laid there trying to fall asleep but sleep wouldn't come, instead my mind was plagued with thoughts of Lovina and her slivery tail as she slipped beneath the waves like a ghost.

* * *

I walked the beach every night and day singing the song that had brought her to me hoping I could see her once more before we set sail but she either didn't hear me or refused to come to the surface.

My brothers didn't push me to tell them what she looked like since they don't believe mermaid's exist which is fine by me because I don't want to share her with anyone.

The last day we were in port I was down by the beach again when I saw her. She was hiding behind the same rock she had been by the first time we met and she was still as breath taking.

She had long curly dark reddish brown hair, large hazel eyes, smooth pale skin with a slight olive tint to it, a flyaway curl on her right side, and a beautiful silvery purple tail.

The only thing that really stood out was the black sun shaped mark over her heart but who am I to judge someone else's tattoo choice when I have several myself?

I don't think she knows I'm here because she keeps watching my brother's ship like she's waiting for someone

"Who are you waiting for?!" I called to her causing her to practically jump out of the water

"Don't scare me like that bastard!" she yelled back as I started laughing and she came closer.

"I was seeing if you were stupid enough to come down here again." She replied when she got closer so we wouldn't have to yell

"So you have been watching me." I smiled happy that she really had been here when I called for her

"Why didn't you answer when I called?" I asked

"Simple you're a sailor." She answered so I asked a different question

"Are you really a mermaid?" Lovina froze and looked at me with wide eyes

"The last time we talked you left so fast after learning my name that I saw your tail. Also when you were watching the ship just now it was out where anyone could have seen it." I told her as she looked away

"Yeah I am. I've been one for a while now and the reason I left was because I knew an Antonio once and it just brought back bad memories." She told me as everything clicked.

"You're the girl from the story!" I said happily as she just stared at me

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she demanded

"My family has stories about my great-great grandfather who was a pirate captain. My favorite one is about a girl who became a mermaid!" I smiled.

"Oh really, how does it go?" she asked placing a hand over the black sun tattoo

"Well my tatarabuelo, my great-great grandfather,"

"I know how to speak Spanish fucktard."

"Anyway my tatarabuelo was a pirate captain and he did something to make the sea God angry so he was cursed and watched a girl turn into a mermaid!" I told her excitedly before she snapped

"That's not how it fucking happened!" she yelled

"Well how did it happen?" I wondered curious to find out what really happened

"Simple I fell in love with him and he fucking lied to me! I thought he was a normal sailor but no he turned out to be a pirate who destroyed my town and then stabbed me through the heart!" she hissed shocking me to my core

"Want to know why your family has a curse on it?" she asked with a smile that dripped venom

"I was the one who cursed him in the name of Poseidon, who heard me and offered to curse the bastard if I became a mermaid!" she finished before a net appeared out of nowhere and captured her.

* * *

"Lovina!" I yelled before Alejandro appeared from behind the rocks on our life boat

"So mermaids really do exist and my idiot brother led me right to one!" he laughed as Lovina tried to bite through the ropes only to be thrown into a small glass tank in the boat as I was grabbed by some of our men.

"Take him back to the ship. Throw her in the tank in the cargo hold and lock him in his room." My brother ordered as I was dragged back to the ship.

The last thing I saw was Lovina trying in vain to get out of her tank before I was hit over the head and the world went black.

* * *

**Review to find out what happens next!^^**

**Do you guys want me to do every other chapter switching between Lovina and Antonio or do you want me to do it like BPT where both POV's are in the same chapter? **


End file.
